When final fantasy worlds collide!
by abbyjenna
Summary: when fullmetal alchemist characters with OCs , mixed with final fantasy characters, and kingdom hearts characters you get a lot of strange humor, and lots of chaos. post KH2....
1. prelude 1

When Final Fantasy Worlds Collide: Prelude #1: Melody

My name is Melody. I was born in Destiny Islands, and have lived there all my life. I went to Destiny Islands Academy ever since I was six, and I met Kairi when I was ten. I've been good friends with her ever since. She introduced me to Sora and Riku after they came back (at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.) After an adventure that Kairi and I had (to be explained after end of this story,) I had obtained water and lioness-like powers, and a double sided sword with the handle in the middle. The weapon also came with a sheath, since it wasn't like the Keyblade. And that explains how I'm here with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. And this is where our story begins.


	2. prelude 2

chapter 2:

The first thing I saw was a giant stone gate, and a bright golden light, with black dust-like hands, reaching out to grab me and pull me in.

i screamed in utter panic, scared for my life. I grabbed my laptop computer .

And in I went, rushing through the gate like portal, and, i think i passed out in the process. When i awoke i found myself laying on soft grass, looking up at three VERY familiar faces. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???

AND WHERE THE HELL AM I??? AND--" i yelled, but one familiar

face interrupted. " Hey, hey, calm down. My name is Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric, and this is my best friend Winry Rockbell. And also you are in Amestris." The person I now know as Edward Elric is from the TV series "Fullmetal Alchemist". "WAIT, HOLD UP!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY APART OF A TV SHOW!!!" I shouted. " what, you're not from amestris???" edward asked surprised.

"no, I'm not." i answered.

_Hi my name is Nanaki, and I had lived on earth before all of this. And now _

_I'm stuck here in Amestris._

And so we talked some more. They asked if I wanted to stay the night,

and of coarse i accepted. And then one night turned into a month, on the day of the next month, Winry asked on behalf of all of them if I would like to live with them, again, I accepted.

The night that I decided to live with them a very feminine looking man, came

and kidnapped me. He called himself Envy, he said the reason for the " sin name" as he called it, was because of the fact that he was a homunculus.

Another black-out. The next thing I knew I had forgotten everything, my name, my place original place of birth, everything was blank. I was told that I was no

longer human, but that I was a homunculus, and that my sin name was Malice. Three years passed and then the gate transferred me somewhere else.


	3. story: chapter 1

When Final Fantasy Worlds Collide!

What a summer! I had so much fun with all my new Disney friends, and since then I've been hanging out more with Kairi, Sora, and Riku. You see, before I had met Ariel, Jasmine, and Nala, I was pretty shy. I was kind of like if Namine had actually existed with the three. However, now that I've experienced what the three have experienced, I'm confident that there will be more experiences for us to share.

"Hey, Cara, you've been awfully quiet over there! Come and join our practice duel. I don't like it being a one on one on one! Riku's beating the crud out of me, and Kairi's starting to get better than me since that adventure you and she had! I want it to be a two on two! You know, boys vs. girls!" Sora whined interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I replied, "I was reminiscing."

"Well quit reminiscing and make things even!" Sora retorted.

"Ha-ha! Okay!" I agreed.

The four of us dueled, and I showed my weapon off. My double sided sword spun in the air, while water surrounded it, then the sphere of water burst, and the weapon's hilt landed right into my hand. Sora was stunned. Riku was sitting there, in his wheelchair I might add, speechless.

"Where did you learn a trick like that?" asked Kairi.

"The water-sphere thing? I learned it from Ariel." I said, thinking back.

"And where did you get that weapon?!" Sora asked, closing his mouth.

"I got it at the end of Kairi's and my journey. Pretty cool, huh?" I said, putting my weapon back into its sheath. You see, my weapon isn't a Keyblade, so it actually has one.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Sora agreed. Still astonished, Riku couldn't say anything.

Suddenly, two Realm of Darkness portals opened, and Sora and Kairi went into attack pose, while Riku and I seemed to be calm about it. Axel came out of the first one.

"Oh. Hi, Axel." We all said in unison.

Then Marluxia came out of the second portal, and Sora yelled, shocked,

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you!" Sora shouted in disbelief.

"Well, I'm back. And don't worry, _I _come in peace." Marluxia assured him.

"Yep. That's true." Axel agreed.

"So you're not going to attack me?" Sora asked.

"Yep, so we might as well be friends." Marluxia suggested.

"We can agree with that," I said, looking at Riku. He nodded. "What do you think, Kairi?" I asked her.

"I can go with it," she turns her head. "Sora?"

"Oh, okay! As long as he doesn't double-cross us." Insulted, Marluxia told Sora,

"I assure you that will never happen!"

The rest of us laughed. Sora just stood there, trying to believe Marluxia. Suddenly, I saw a strange portal that looked like another Realm of Darkness portal, only it was larger, and had a pulling force. "Uh, Sora? What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. Sora looked, then asked Marluxia,

"Oh great, is someone else coming?"

Marluxia looked at Axel, puzzled.

"I don't remember anyone else coming with us."

"Me neither." Axel agreed.

The portal then pulled us all in, and I asked,

"Where do you think this is taking us?" Riku responded,

"Well, we're about to find out."


End file.
